Grand Moff Tarkin
Classic Rebels |Variations = |Accessories = |Years =2006-2008, 2011, 2016 |Appearances = 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer 10188 Death Star 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter }} '''Grand Moff Tarkin' is a Star Wars Minifigure. He was first released in 2005 and has been released in three sets and three video games to date. Description Tarkin's hair piece is one of the most common male minifigure hairpieces but in grey. His head is Light Nougat and has a serious expression. Just like all of the other minifigures in 2005, his eyes don't have pupils. His torso features the standard grey Imperial Officer uniform with his Grand Moff insignia in the upper left-hand corner, and one silver code cylinder below each shoulder. His hands are light nougat and his legs are grey. Later in 2016, two new variations of Tarkin were released. First, a variant of Tarkin during the events of Star Wars: Rebels, with a redesigned appearance in dark tan, a new hairpiece, and new printing. In the mainstream Star Wars sets, Tarkin was also featured in the redesigned Death Star. This version retained the new hairpiece in a lighter grey and also returned to the typical grey officer uniform, with updated printing. In the Video Games In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, a player can buy Grand Moff Tarkin after completing scene 4 of Episode 4: Rescue the Princess. He can be bought for 38000 studs, and has the ability to jump, shoot by using a pistol, and can unlock doorways locked by Imperial access panels. Background Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin was a leading officer in the Galactic Empire for many years. Before that, during the Clone Wars, he served as a Captain under Jedi Master Even Piell. When the Republic fell, Tarkin used his sinister demeanor and ruthless ways to quickly gain a high-ranking position in the newly formed Galactic Empire. Among the many tasks he would take on would be dealing with the growing threat of Rebel cells such as that led by Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla, in which he would work with The Inquisitor, Darth Vader, and Grand Admiral Thrawn among others. After replacing Director Orson Krennic, Tarkin was placed in command of the Death Star and was tasked with making sure it was constructed without sabotage or delay. When Princess Leia, a member of the Rebel Alliance, was captured and brought on board but was unwilling to reveal the location of the Rebel Base, Tarkin used the battle station's incredible firepower to obliterate Leia's home planet of Alderaan. When the Rebels' base was revealed at last to be on Yavin 4, Tarkin sent the Death Star to Yavin's coordinates and prepared to destroy it despite being warned by his underlings of a flaw in the Death Star. When it was in range, Tarkin gave the order to fire. But just before the fatal trigger was pulled, two proton torpedos, fired into the Death Star's core by Luke Skywalker, detonated. Tarkin and everyone on the Death Star were killed as the massive battle station exploded. Lego.com Description Notes * Grand Moff Tarkin's rank insignia is incorrectly depicted on his minifigure- in the Star Wars universe, Tarkin has two code cylinders on each side of his uniform as opposed to one. * Grand Moff Tarkin was portrayed by Peter Cushing who died on 1994 on Star Wars Episode IV while he was portrayed by Guy Henry on Rogue One: A Star Wars Story as a CGI Grand Moff Tarkin. Appearances * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer (Original Variation) * 10188 Death Star (Original Variation) * 75150 Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced and A-wing Fighter (Rebels) * 75159 The Death Star (2016 Redesign) Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Gallery of Variations External links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:Star Wars Rebels minifigures Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope